The present invention relates to a transmission mechanism of a toy motorcycle including a front hood which can be pivoted forward to display a decorative missile, two lateral hoods which can be laterally pivoted to display decorative missiles, a lifting unit for lifting and rotating the main body of the toy motorcycle.
Some conventional toy motorcycles are designed with automatically turning function and light and sound-emitting effect. Some other toy motorcycles are designed with multiple special motions. These toy motorcycles all have complicated transmission mechanisms and are manufactured at high cost. As a result, the prices of these toy motorcycles are high and can hardly popularly accepted by general families.